El y Ella
by Gray the Tiger
Summary: Un encuentro y una platica... ¿que mas se puede pedir?.


**Hola… mi segundo fanfic**

**No he tenido buenas ideas pero se me ocurrio esta,**

**Espero que les guste**

**Estos personajoes no me pertenecen, si no a SEGA**

**

* * *

**

Era un dia cualquiera en Station Square. Un erizo negro paseaba por las calles leyendo una carta distraidamente, su vestimenta era una gabardina color negro claro con sus tipicos zapatos rojos, miraba la carta con intriga y con interrogacion antes de guardarsela en el bolsillo. El se detuvo al ver un pequeño cafe en seguida de una esquina. La miro unos instantes y entro.

Al entrar, vio que no habia mucha gente, pues solo habia una pareja y dos tipos charlando animadamente, decidio centarse en una de esas mesas. A el no le gustaban estos lugares, pero la carta decia que esperara aqui. Tambien decia de que esa persona llegaria en por lo menos a las 2:00 P.M. pero ya eran las 2:10 P.M. y no se quedaria aqui a esperar mucho tiempo, tenia un compromiso muy importante como para dejarlo esperando mucho tiempo.

Mirando al techo recordaba varias cosas, llevaba mucho tiepo que no salia de su puesto, y encontrarse aqui... despues de 5 años, casi nada ah cambiado. Y no habia visto a ninguno de sus conocidos... ni a Eggman, se pregunto que es lo que habia hecho despues de porfin desechar la idea de conquistar Mobius. Pero a alguien en espesifico recordaba, a una chica en espesial, que siempre penso que era su mejor amiga eh unica, pero que...

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Los tipos que charlaban se hecharon a carcajadas, fruncio el seño, es por eso que preferia estar solo. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 2:30 P.M. Ya era suficiente, se iria. Tenia ademan de levantarse hasta que vio alguien abrir la puerta del cafe.

Era una persona que se cubria con un sombrero, por su aspecto y por su vestimenta diria que era una chica, murcielaga blanca, para ser preciso. Tenia un vestido llamativo que le asentaba muy bien, color azul cielo, cabello corto blanco, y un bolso. Cualquiera que la viera diria que se da buenos lujos para si misma.

La chica volteaba como si buscara a alguien, en ese instante volteo asia el chico de la gabardina y al parecer debajo de su sombrero salio una sonrisa. Esta camino asia la direccion del erizo que le miro extrañado hasta que la reconocio.

Ella.- Hola

El.- ¿hmph?

Ella.- ¿Acaso no me reconoces?

El.- Como no reconocerte... Batgirl

Ella.- Si me reconociste (quitandose el sombrero)

El.- Vaya, con que eras tu quien me dio esta carta

Ella.- (Sonriendo) ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

El.- Tu sonrisa

Ella.- Vaya, has cambiado mucho

El.- Digamos que... el tiempo me a favorecido

Ella.- ¿Y como has estado?

El.- (Serio) Bien, si se podria decir

Ella.- Dices que has cambiado, pero sigues siendo un amargado

El.- Y dice la que es ladrona

Ella.- (Riendo) Éra querido... ya no lo soy

El.- (Sonriendo) Vaya... no soy el unico que a cambiado

Ella.- Pero mi belleza es la misma

El.- (Sonriendo) Si... como siempre.

Ella.- ¿Que has estado haciendo todos estos años?

El.- ¿Para que quieres saber?

Ella.- ¿Acaso no quieres platicar conmigo? Despues de tantos años que no nos vemos

El.- (Pensando) Mmmmmm... esta bien. Eh estado trabajando aun con GUN. Es todo

Ella.- (Sorprendida) ¿Es todo?

EL.- Si

Ella.- ¿Ningun pasatiempo, algun amigo o amiga nueva, novia o algo?

El.- No

Ella.- ¿Ni tan siquiera una mascota o una buena nueva?

El.- Ya te eh dicho hace 5 años atras que mi vida no es tan interesante... a menos que quieras que te cuente todas las muertes que eh causado por las misiones... claro

Ella.- Prefiero pasar

El.- Y tu... si ya no eres ladrona, ¿a que te dedicas? ¿aun sigues en el club Rouge?

Ella.- No, me dedico a la busqueda de objetos antiguos para entregarselas a los museos, pero claro... a un buen precio

El.- Eh de admitir que estoy sorprendido. La insasiable ladrona y cazadora de tesoros trabaja para los museos. Mejor te hubieras unido conmigo a GUN

Ella.- Decidi cambiar mi vida. No es que me moleste, pero creo que fue el momento de hacer un cambio.

El.- A mi no me interesa eso, mientras tenga dinero y comida estare bien.

Ella.- Creo que el tiempo te ah hecho conformista

El.- (Serio) Y que... tu sabes que eso no me importa

Ella.- (Riendo) Si... lo se

El.- Por sierto ¿ya no vas con el equidna?

Ella.- No quisiera hablar de eso

El.- De acuerdo.

Ella.- Este no es el lugar apropiado para platicar... ni el momento. Ademas tengo prisa, tengo muchos deberes

El.- Bueno... ¿En que lugar quieres?

Ella.- Que te parece mañana a las 4:00 P.M. en el parque de Station Square

El.- Como quieras

Ella.- (Levantandose) Bien, mañana sera

El.- ¿Por que ahi?

Ella.- Bueno... llevo mucho que no tengo tiempo para mi, ademas...

El.- Ademas...

Ella.- (Guiñandole)Llevo demasiado que no salgo con un chico

El.- (Indiferencia) Como sea... mañana sera

Ella.- (Sonriendo) Mañana sera

Se despidio y salio por la puerta. El la siguio con la mirada hasta perderse. ¿Por que quedo de verse mañana a esa hora?, ademas, no le habia preguntado el por que lo solisito. Bueno... ya estaba hecho, mañana le preguntaria.

Desidio levantarse eh ir a la salida, pero antes la hora... 3:00, duro media hora, penso que habia durado mas la por la puerta mirando hacia la calle. Estuvo bien encontrarse con ella despues de mucho tiempo, estar con ella mañana no sera tan mal.

Se fue con el pensamiento de que la vera mañana, y que tal vez, tal vez, la seguira viendo en mucho tiempo.

El.- _"En que me eh metido"_

* * *

**NO SE COMO ME SALIO, SOLO USTEDES SABRAN SI QUIEREN QUE LE SIGA AL FIC CON ESTOS DOS. ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJARAN REVIEWS PARA SABER SUS OPINIONES Y COMENTARIOS PARA SEGUIRLE.**

**SI LO LEEN... GRACIAS**

**SI DEJAN REVIEWS... MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**Y SI ME HACEN OPINIONES Y CORRECCIONES... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS**

**SI ME DAN CHANSA, LE SEGUIRE. ADIOS**


End file.
